deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Thumbnail List
Note: These thumbnails are in order from when I posted them onto the wiki, so the list may not be chronologically accurate. Robloxvsminecraft.png|Steve vs ROBLOXian Mariovsluigi.png|Mario vs Luigi Robbierottenvswaluigi.png|Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi Bowservseggman.png|Eggman vs Bowser Mariovsluigi2.png|Mario vs Luigi Weegeevs0.png|Luigi vs Zero Ellisvschuck.png|Ellis vs Chuck Luigivstails.png|Luigi vs Tails Xddd.png|Mario & Luigi vs Sans & Papyrus Memevsmeme.png|Saitama vs Goku Johncenavsnotjamesbond.png|John Wick vs Agent 47 Luigivsshadow.png|Luigi vs Shadow Booservsdankeykang.png|Donkey Kong vs Bowser Mariovsluigi3.png|Mario vs Luigi Mariovsrayman.png|Mario vs Rayman Mariovsrayman2.png|Mario vs Rayman Mariovsluigi4.png|Mario vs Luigi Luigivstails2.png|Luigi vs Tails Carolinavspyrrha.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Raidenvsgenos.png|Genos vs Raiden Pyrrhavscarolina2.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Absolutelygoregous.png|Nope.avi vs Triggered Scout or whatever the fuck his face is doing Wariovsknux.png|Wario vs Knuckles Pwvsdaredevil.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Robloxianvsminecraft2.png|ROBLOXian vs Steve Pwvsdaredevil2.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Mariovsundertale.png|Mario & Luigi vs Sans & Papyrus Sansvsghostrider.png|Sans vs Ghost Rider Samusvschief.png|Samus Aran vs Master Chief Smokeyvsmcgruff.png|Smokey vs McGruff Rubyvsmaka.png|Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn Luigi vs tails.png|Tails vs Luigi Scoutvslucio.png|Scout vs Lucio Goombavswaddledee.png|Goomba vs Waddle Dee L4d2vsdeadrising.png|Chuck vs Ellis Mariovssonic.png|Mario vs Sonic Chara vs sakuya.png|Chara vs Sakuya Izayoi Papyrusvsdanhibiki.png|Dan Hibiki vs Papyrus Mariovsruby2.png|Mario vs Ruby Mariovsruby.png|Ruby vs Mario Luigivstails3.png|Luigi vs Tails Waluigivsrobbierotten.png|Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten Robloxianvsminecraft3.png|ROBLOXian vs Steve Mariovsruby3.png|Mario vs Ruby Ellisvschuckrender.png|Ellis vs Chuck Asunavsweiss.png|Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee Rubyvsmario.png|Ruby vs Mario Tattletailvsfreddy.png|Mama Tattletail vs Freddy Fazbear Mickeyvsbugs.png|Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny Sakuravsamy.png|Sakura Haruno vs Amy Rose Luigivstailsmmyp.png|Tails vs Luigi Killuavshiei.png|Killua vs Hiei Mariovssonic2.png|Mario vs Sonic Pyrrhavscarolina3.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Mariovsluigi5.png|Mario vs Luigi Papermariovsarchiesonic.png|Paper Mario vs Archie Sonic Foxyvslucario.png|Foxy the Pirate Fox vs Lucario Fnafffa.png|Five Nights at Freddy's Free for All Megamanvsbomberman.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman Bombermanvsdigdug.png|Bomberman vs Dig Dug Bombermanvsmegamanexe.png|Mega Man.EXE vs Bomberman Shantaevsshovelknight.png|Shantae vs Shovel Knight M4vsak.png|M4A1 vs AK-47 Yoshivstails.png|Yoshi vs Tails Yoshivstails2.png|Yoshi vs Tails Killua vs akame.png|Killua vs Akame Mobvstatsumaki.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki Mariovszero.png|Mario vs Zero Sonic vs lilac.png|Sonic the Hedgehog vs Sash Lilac Killua vs akame 2.png|Killua vs Akame Raymanvsmario.png|Rayman vs Mario Phoenixvsdaredevildbx.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Sonic vs lilac 2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog vs Sash Lilac Pacmanvsgameandwatch.png|Pac-Man vs Mr. Game & Watch Rubyvsmaka2.png|Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn Sansvsbillcipher.png|Sans vs Bill Cipher Luigivsdannyphantom.png|Luigi vs Danny Phantom Billvsdimentio.png|Bill Cipher vs Dimentio Kratosvsdante.png|Kratos vs Dante Alighieri Masterhandvspolygonman.png|Master Hand vs Polygon Man Billvsrick.png|Bill Overbeck vs Rick Grimes Sawinners.png|ScrewAttack Triple Crown Winner Royale Chiefvskratos.png|Master Chief vs Kratos Corrinvslink.png|Corrin vs Link Yoshirocksrequest.png|Nu-13 vs Justice Yoshirocks92 Request Roadhogvsheavy.png|Roadhog vs Heavy Notatruename Request Blakevsakame.png|Akame vs Blake Belladonna Wariovsknuckles.png|Wario vs Knuckles ft. Knuckles & Knuckles from the Knuckles May Chuckle series Mmyprequest.png|Kazuya Mishima vs Master Bison MMYP999 Request Aigisvsnoel.png|Aigis vs Noel Yoshirocks92 Request Foxrequest.png|Goku vs Naruto vs Sonic Fox-Shock Request Codyrequest.png|Alex Mercer vs Venom Codytlane Request Zeedrequest.png|Takumi Alba vs Hibiki Kuze ZeedMillenniummon89 Request Narutovsichigo.png|Naruto vs Ichigo Bendyvscuphead.png|Bendy vs Cuphead Mariovssonic4.png|Mario vs Sonic Luigivsthor.png|Luigi vs Thor Narutovsichigo2.png|Naruto vs Ichigo Narutovsichigo3.png|Naruto vs Ichigo Pyrrhavscarolina4.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Luigivsthor2.png|Thor vs Luigi Narutovsichigo4.png|Naruto vs Ichigo Codyrequest2.png|Aquaman (Injustice) vs Rain Codytlane Request Lavosvssin.png|Lavos vs Sin Flaming Ice Wolf Request Wolverinevsyang.png|Wolverine vs Yang Xiao Long Bowservseggman2.png|Bowser vs Eggman Luigivsvegeta.png|Luigi vs Vegeta Mariovssonicremastered.png|Mario vs Sonic Remastered Rubyvsedd.png|Ruby Rose vs Edd Gould Luigivsthor (dbx).png|Luigi vs Thor Pikachuvsstitch.png|Pikachu vs Stitch Mariovssonicremastered2.png|Mario vs Sonic Remastered Luigivsthor3.png|Luigi vs Thor Robloxianvsminecraft4.png|Robloxian vs Steve Daredevilvskenshi.png|Daredevil vs Kenshi Foxvstails.png|Fox vs Tails Prophetvschief.png|Prophet vs Master Chief Mariovssonicrender.png|Mario vs Sonic Kenshinvsafrosamurai.png|Kenshin vs Afro Samurai Amyvsnora.png|Amy Rose vs Nora Valkryie Beyondvs2099.png|Batman: Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 Luigivsshadow2'.png|Luigi vs Shadow Makavsichigo (dbx).png|Maka Albarn vs Ichigo Kurosaki Mariovsryuko.png|Mario vs Ryuko Weissvsasuna (dbx).png|Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee Kratosvschief (omm).png|Kratos vs Master Chief Ichigovsjohncena.png|Ichigo Kurosaki vs John Cena Masanevscottlang.png|Masane Amaha vs Ant-Man Simbiothero Request Pwvsdaredevil3.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Gokuvssaitama.png|Goku vs Saitama H&bvsh&t.png|Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless Akamevskillua.png|Akame vs Killua Kenshinvslaw.png|Himura Kenshin vs Trafalgar Law Gokuvssaitama2.png|Goku vs Saitama Luigivsfluttershy.png|Luigi vs Fluttershy Antmanvsatom.png|Ant-Man vs The Atom Zorovsgintoki.png|Roronoa Zoro vs Gintoki Sakata Mariovsrayman3.png|Mario vs Rayman Zerovsvergil.png|Zero vs Vergil Zerovsvergil2.png|Zero vs Vergil Mariovsrayman (nt).png|Mario vs Rayman Battervsmario.png|The Batter vs Mario Rvpvs.png|Rock vs Paper vs Scissors LeTotalMemer2 Request Mariovsluigi (nt).png|Mario vs Luigi Noelvsaigis.png|Noel vs Aigis Yoshirocks92 Request Banevsbewear.png|Bane vs Bewear GabrielMaster721 Request Hinatavsweiss.png|Hinata Hyuga vs Weiss Schnee Fox-Shock Request Gordonvsissac.png|Gordon Freeman vs Issac Clarke Alexey de Greit Request Vergilvssephiroth.png|Vergil vs Sephiroth Sephirothvsvergil.png|Sephiroth vs Vergil Mario&luigivssans&papyrus.png|Sans & Papyrus vs Mario & Luigi Subzerovsweiss.png|Sub-Zero vs Weiss Killuavsakame.png|Akame vs Killua Samusvsmasterchief.png|Samus vs Master Chief Blakevsmax.png|Maximum Ride vs Blake Belladonna Seryuvsfinn.png|Seryu & Koro vs Finn & Jake Shitpost.png|wow best goku vs superman tn Goku vs saitama but its a shitpost.png|wow best goku vs saitama Megamanvsbomberman2.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman Waluigivsrobbie shitpost.png|best robbie rotten vs waluigi Megamanvsbomberman3.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman Gokuvsseiya.png|Goku vs Seiya Bowservseggman3.png|Bowser vs Eggman Masterchiefvsbobafett.png|Master Chief vs Boba Fett Mariovslink.png|Mario vs Link Yoshivstails (nt).png|Yoshi vs Tails Sonicvsquicksilver.png|Sonic vs Quicksilver Mariovsruby4.png|Ruby vs Mario Luigivstails remastered.png|Luigi vs Tails Mariovssonicremastered4.png|Mario vs Sonic remastered Kenshin vs Steve.png|Kenshin vs Steve Ironfistvs2b.png|Iron Fist vs 2B Jotarovskenshiro.png|Jotaro vs Kenshiro Cupheadvsbendy.png|Cuphead vs Bendy Mickeyvsbugs2.png|Mickey vs Bugs Luigivstails(1).png Luigivstails(2).png Luigivstails(3).png Luigivstails(4).png Luigivstails(5).png Colevsalex2.png|Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer Mario vs sonic but it's sonic forces.png|Mario vs Sonic Mariovsryuko2.png|Mario vs Ryuko Pyrrhavscarolina5.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Mariovssonic6.png|Mario vs Sonic Zer0vsgenji.png|Zer0 vs Genji Sanjivsmercury.png|Sanji vs Mercury Sanjivstjcombo.png|Sanji vs TJ Combo Blazevsazula.png|Blaze vs Azula Ultronvssigma.png|Ultron vs Sigma Luigivszero.png|Luigi vs Zero Mario vs sonic but only the 90s kids remember it.png|Mario 64 vs Classic Sonic Mariovssonicremastered5.png|Mario vs Sonic Remastered Blazevsazula2.png|Blaze vs Azula THIS IS AN AUTOMATIC CRIME.png|a crime Sonicvsscout.png|Classic Sonic vs Scout Sephirothvsvergil but its a meme.png|meme Luigivssquirelgirl.png|Luigi vs Squirrel Girl Kratosvsasura.png|Kratos vs Asura Kratosvswar2.png|Kratos vs War Freddyvssachiko.png|Freddy vs Sachiko Mariovssans.png|Mario vs Sans D&vvsm&l.png|Dante & Vergil vs Mario & Luigi D&vvsm&l2.png|Dante & Vergil vs Mario & Luigi Shadowvsbass.png|Shadow vs Bass Asuravsatrocitus.png|Atrocitus vs Asura Kin'emonvskenshin.png|Kin'emon vs Kenshin Kirbyvsluffy.png|Kirby vs Luffy Genosvskrillin.png|Genos vs Krillin Mariovssonicrematch.png|Mario vs Sonic Rematch Daredevilvskenshi2.png|Daredevil vs Kenshi Pyrrhavscarolina6.png|Pyrrha vs Carolina Ultronvssigma2.png|Ultron vs Sigma Minecraftvsroblox.png|Steve vs Robloxian Mariovsluigi6.png|Mario vs Luigi Genosvsraiden3.png|Genos vs Raiden M&lvss&t.png|Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Tails G0ku vs jotaro.png|kamehameha vs oraoroaaroaroaroraoarora M&lvss&t2.png|Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Tails Diovsalucard2.png|Dio vs Alucard Mobvstatsumaki2.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki Pwvsdaredevil4.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Ultronvssigma3.png|Ultron vs Sigma Pwvsdaredevil5.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright Batman vs Iron Man (bloxxer).png|Batman vs Iron Man Infinitevszero.png|Infinite vs Zero Finn & Jake vs Mordecai & Rigby (bloxxer).png|Finn & Jake vs Mordecai & Rigby Shadow vs Ryuko (bloxxer).png|Shadow vs Ryuko Mario vs Sonic, but only 90s kids remember it (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Sonic in the 90s Sakura vs Rukia (bloxxer).png|Sakura vs Rukia Sakura vs Rukia -v2- (bloxxer).png Sesshomaru vs Vergil (bloxxer).png|Sesshomaru vs Vergil Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson (bloxxer).png|Peter vs Homer Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer).png|Sombra vs Spy Sombra vs Spy -v2- (bloxxer).png Wario vs Shadow -dbx- (bloxxer).png|Wario vs Shadow Sasuke vs Hiei (bloxxer).png|Sasuke vs Hiei Samus vs Master Chief (bloxxer).png|Samus vs Master Chief Sans vs Vergil (bloxxer).png|Sans vs Vergil Mako vs Jotaro (bloxxer).png|Mako vs Jotaro Mario vs Ryuko (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Ryuko Dante vs Ragna -omm- (bloxxer).png|Dante vs Ragna Scott Pilgrim vs Viewtiful Joe (bloxxer).png|Scott Pilgrim vs Viewtiful Joe Sasuke vs Hiei -v2- (bloxxer).png|Sasuke vs Hiei Scott Pilgrim vs The World... literally (bloxxer).png|Scott Pilgrim vs The World... literally Final TN of 2017! Sanageyama vs Zoro (bloxxer).png|Sanageyama vs Zoro Ash vs Lucy (bloxxer).png|Ash vs Lucy Mega Man vs Astro Boy -template v2- (bloxxer).png|Mega Man vs Astro Boy Pit vs sora -deathwar-.png|Sora vs Pit Mario vs Sonic -template v2- (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Sonic Mario vs Kirby (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Kirby Ryuko vs Masane (bloxxer).png|Ryuko vs Masane Speed-o-Sound Sonic vs Strider Hiryu -dbx- (bloxxer).png|Speed-O-Sound Sonic vs Strider Genji vs Ryu Hayabusa (bloxxer).png|Genji vs Ryu Goku & Superman vs Saitama & Squirrel Girl (bloxxer).png|Goku & Superman vs Saitama & Squirrel Girl Light Yagami vs Shadow the Hedgehog (bloxxer).png|Light vs Shadow Batman vs Spider-Man 2 (bloxxer).png|Batman vs Spider-Man 2 Shantae vs Lilac (template v2).png|Shantae vs Lilac Trunks vs Silver... not.png|not trunks vs silver Sanji vs Ken -template v2-.png|Sanji vs Ken Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Cuphead vs Bendy (bloxxer).png|Cuphead vs Bendy Batman vs Black Panther (bloxxer).png|Batman vs Black Panther Sesshomaru vs Vergil -battle royale-.png|Sesshomaru vs Vergil Cuphead vs Bendy -OMM- (bloxxer).png|Cuphead vs Bendy Batman vs Black Panther (bloxxer).gif|Batman vs Black Panther Ruby vs Maka -template v2-.png|Ruby vs Maka Midoriya vs Miles Morales -template v2-.png|Deku vs Miles Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 (bloxxer).gif|Batman: Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro (bloxxer).gif|Seryu & Koro vs Finn & Jake Ryuko vs Masane (bloxxer).gif|Ryuko vs Masane Rayman vs Crash (bloxxer).gif|Rayman vs Crash Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).gif|Master Chief vs Prophet Yugi vs Ash (bloxxer).gif|this piece of trash diorules told me to do Ryu vs Jin (bloxxer).gif|Ryu vs Jin Yang vs Ken(bloxxer).gif|Yang vs Ken Crash vs Spyro (bloxxer).gif|Crash vs Spyro Rey vs Korra (bloxxer).gif|Rey vs Korra Goku vs Saitama (bloxxer).gif|Goku vs Saitama No..png|no Billy vs Kilik (bloxxer).gif|Billy vs Kliik Kenshin Himura vs Afro Samurai (bloxxer).gif|Kenshin vs Afro Samurai Mario vs Sonic (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Sonic Dio vs Alucard (bloxxer).png|Dio vs Alucard Mario vs Sonic (Omniverse Melee).png|Mario vs Sonic Captain Falcon vs Iron Fist (bloxxer).png|Captain Falcon vs Iron Fist Bowser Jr. vs Tails (bloxxer).png|Bowser Jr. vs Tails Wario vs Scourge (nls).png|Wario vs Scourge Bill vs Sans (nls).png|Bill Cipher vs Sans Wario vs Knuckles (bloxxer).png|Wario vs Knuckles Yang vs Josuke.png|Yang vs Josuke Bill Cipher vs Discord (bloxxer).gif|Bill vs Discord Asuna vs Orie (bloxxer).png|Asuna vs Orie Killua vs Akame (bloxxer).png|Killua vs Akame Link vs Zero (bloxxer).png|Link vs Zero Link vs Zero (bloxxer) -v2-.png Speedster Battle Royale (bloxxer) -dbx-.png|Speedster Battle Royale Thanos vs Darkseid (bloxxer).png|Thanos vs Darkseid Batman vs Black Panther (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Batman vs Black Panther Deadpool vs Dante (bloxxer) -dbx-.png|Deadpool vs Dante Category:Blog posts